I Think I Fooking Love You
by shrimpie15
Summary: Oneshot about Nathan and Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

He checked her out from top to bottom. She was gorgeous in her mini skirt and platinum heels. She was just what he loved the most, a barely legal half-drunk girl. She looked at him flirtatiously through her long eyelashes, and teased him with a little kiss that soon turned into tongue and cheek action. He followed her into the bedroom, where they began to furiously make out.

She pulled away momentarily and looked up into his emerald eyes. "I think I love you" she slurred. She staggered on top of him almost jabbing him in the eye with her metallic ring.

Suddenly Nathan tensed up, his mind flashing back to the night club, where his brother and him were choosing which girl to dance with. He remembered walking to her with a crooked grin, watching as she gliding her tipsy body from side to side. It had confused him when she started telling him about her insecurities. How he could have any girl in this club so why would her want her? He couldn't believe that she thought she wasn't pretty enough for him.

And then she said it.

She opened her mouth and said " I think I fooking love you sometimes". It had caught his breath in his throat. Nathan felt his chest tightening as he stared down at Kelly, this Chav girl who was so unlike any girl he had ever met.

He didn't know what to believe. He didn't know if it was just the pills talking or she really meant it. Even weeks later, when Kelly pretended not to remember saying that, he never forgot it. It was always in the back of his mind. He didn't care that she just wanted to be "mates". He was in love with her. This much he was sure of. He was also sure he would never stop loving her. He wanted to believe that she felt the same way but just wasn't ready to admit it. And he'd wait for her. As long as it took. He'd be there for her, helping her get over her insecurities and showing her that she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world to him.

He snapped back to the present, looking down at the pretty girl beneath him. he sighed and replied "I don't think you love me. Not really. But you're a great shag, baby!" He kissed her with his eyes closed, picturing a certain Chav in her place.

_Maybe someday it will be real_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pretty sure the lights are way too bright in here", Nathan choked out as he stumbled into the room. The walls were a brilliant white, and the overhead lamps burned through his pupils.

"Take it easy, lads. You're twisting my arm!", he whined as two security guards plunked him down on a cold, hard bench. Then they exited out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Nathan began to look around, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not. His head was still pounding from all the jelly shots he'd absorbed. He sighed heavily and sunk down into the bench.

Maybe I should have been more careful and less shitty with my mind reading powers. Now the bastards are on to me, he thought, silently cursing in his mind. The seconds stretched into minutes as he fell fell asleep.

The sound of the door jamming shut startled him back to reality. One of the officers returned back and pulled Nathan to his feet.

"Alright, you've got one phone call so make it count", he told Nathan.

"Hey, what's the big deal mate? It's Vegas baby! Anything goes. Am I right?", he asked as he tried to nudge the officer playfully.

The officer returned his actions with a grunt and shoved Nathan into the phone booth.

Nathan sighed and turned to the phone. The first thing that came to his mind was trying to get a hold of Marnie and asking her to bail him out with some of the cash he had stashed in his wank sock. He didn't need it anymore so he figured it would be the safest place.

But his fingers hesitated, not sure of how he could reach her. It wasn't like their hotel room had a direct number, and it was very likely that the place was raided and Marnie was arrested too. Who else could he call? He didn't know many people out here. There was one person though… The thought crossed his mind.

He knew she would probably not pick up and even if she did, she would probably just yell at him and call him a dickhead.

Nathan bit his lip as he contemplated his next move. Outside the phone box, the officer was getting restless. He decided to ring the number he knew by heart, backwards and forwards.

The phone began to ring.

Once…

Twice…

On the third ring, Nathan was praying she would answer it.

"Oh, come on Kelly, answer! For the love of God! Pick up the damn phone!"

But she didn't pick up and it went straight to voicemail. He couldn't leave a voicemail. Not when he hadn't tried to contact her in 3 months. Ever since he switched powers and moved to Las Vegas, he hadn't allowed the thought of her to cross his mind. Now though, more than ever, he missed her.

But no, he couldn't leave a message. What could he possibly say? That he was arrested? That he needed her to bail him out? She wouldn't. She would just get mad and remind him that he was being stupid."

He was stupid. But everyone in love was stupid at some point.

The line went dead just as the officer pulled the door open and tried to yank Nathan out.

"No, no! You don't understand! I didn't make a phone call!"

"Sorry kid, you missed your chance and you don't get another one."

"Wait, please! I don't know how to use American phones! iI messed up! I thought the dial tone meant I had to sing to the phone!"

The officer looked at him skeptically but allowed him to have one more call.

Nathan tried to hug the officer in response and he kicked him.

"Jeez, how's 'bout some brotherly love?" he muttered as he reached for the phone.

This time he didn't hesitate.

"Save me Barry!"


End file.
